1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmeticizing pen, and more particularly to a cosmeticizing pen that contains two different cosmetics in two opposite ends thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cosmeticizing pen in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 comprises a shank (70) having a through hole (71) longitudinally centrally defined in the shank (70) for containing the cosmetic. The through hole (71) has a polygonal section (72) formed on a middle portion of the hollow shank (70) and an annular groove (73) defined in an inner periphery of the through hole (71) near a rear end of the hollow shank (70). A guider (74) is longitudinally attached to a front end of the hollow shank (70) for guiding the cosmetic squeezed out of the shank (70). A cap (75) covers the guider (74) and is attached to the front end of the hollow shank (70) for protecting the guider (74) after use.
An actuated rod (76) is received in the hollow shank (70) and a having a threaded outer periphery (77) formed thereon. The actuated rod (76) is longitudinally movably received in the hollow shank (70). A sealant (78) abuts the inner periphery of the polygonal section (72) to form an airtight effect between the actuated rod (70) and the inner periphery of the polygonal section (72).
A rotor (80) is rotatably mounted to the rear end of the shank (70). The rotor (80) includes a hollow driver (81) formed on one end thereof and rotatably received in the through hole (71) in the shank (70). The driver (81) has a threaded hole (82) centrally defined therein and the actuated rod (76) is partially screwed into the threaded hole (82) due to the threaded outer periphery (77) thereof. A flange (83) outwardly radially extends from the protrusion (81) and rotatably received in the annular groove (73) when the rotor (80) is longitudinally mounted to the rear end of the shank (70).
When operating, the cap (75) is detached from the front end of the shank (70). The rotor (80) is rotated and the actuated rod (76) is moved toward the front end of the shank (70) for squeezing the cosmetic from the shank (70) to the guider (74) for user to dress.
However, the conventional cosmeticizing pen contains only one cosmetic. The user needs to prepare multiple conventional cosmeticizing pens for containing various cosmetics. It is inconvenient. Furthermore, the multiple conventional cosmeticizing pens will occupy most of the room in the handbag.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional cosmeticizing pen.